Insomnio
by carolucha
Summary: Se gira de un lado para otro, intenta dejar su mente en blanco pero no lo consigue... Demonios! Nuestra Milk tiene serios problemas para dormir


Hola bonitas! les traigo una cosita poca para que se diviertan.

Espero sus opiniones =)

Disclaimer: los perosnajes de DBZ le perteneces a Akira Toriyama.

2.47am. Parpadea el reloj recordándome la hora que es y lo mucho que me está costando conciliar el sueño estos últimos días.

Sigo aburrida mirando el reloj…

Giro mi cabeza sobre mi almohada y me encuentro con él, con el hombre de mis sueños durmiendo a mi lado… si, durmiendo mientras yo no lo logro… y por su cara de felicidad debe estar soñando algo bastante bueno… me pregunto ¿qué soñará?. Descubro mi brazo de las sábanas y comienzo a acariciar su rostro, miro con detalle sus labios gruesos que me hipnotizan al punto de querer besarlos, pero me contengo pues no quiero despertarlo. Sigo recorriendo su nariz con la punta de mi dedo índice, supongo que si estuviese despierto esto le haría cosquillas pues inconscientemente hace una mueca arrugando su nariz, esto me causa risa y una gran ternura, sigo observándolo… es tan frágil a pesar de todo.

Hundo mi nariz en su cabello alborotado pues me encanta respirar su aroma… trato de identificar algo que se le asemeje pero por más que busco no lo encuentro. Simplemente es indescriptible.

Algo me sucede, un fuego comienza a quemarme por todo el cuerpo y se irradia a mi entrepiernas… uff esto me avergüenza, ¿me estoy excitando?...las pocas veces que hemos estado juntos desde que nos casamos ha sido por voluntad de ambos… en acuerdo, nunca él me ha presionado a nada. Me siento mal, no quiero seguir sintiendo esto sola, ¿deberé despertarlo? …no. Quizás solo debo cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar para de una buena vez dormir… si Milk dormir!

Giro mi cabeza para mirar una vez más el reloj, ahora marca 3:23am y esto me desespera aún mas, por lo que tapo mi cabeza con las sabanas… debo dormir!

Dejo de pensar por un momento, sumergida en el silencio, pero no lo logro… ¿es que no existe otro mejor horario para que mi cerebro se ponga a trabajar?... estoy inquieta y mi Goku sigue durmiendo con un ángel, casi siento un poquito de envidia.

Me giro nuevamente hacia el para perderme una vez más en sus detalles, con la poca luz que se filtra de la noche logro divisar sus largas pestañas tapando sus ojos y esto me hace pensar lo mucho que me gustaría tener un hijo de Goku. Si! Y quiero que tenga sus ojos llenos de inocencia y sus manos grandes y su infinita fuerza y su cabello alborotado y… ¿su cola?... bueno no sé aun si quiero que la tenga… me pone muy ansiosa pensar en un hijo.

Vuelvo a concentrarme en mirarlo, realmente me conforta estar a su lado. Y es que todo paso tan rápido... un día por la mañana no me recuerda, luego por la tarde nos comprometemos, luego de una par de días estamos casados y en otro par de días estamos aquí… compartiendo un hogar, una cama… pasó tan rápido que, aunque me fascina ser su esposa, me cuesta asimilarlo. Sigo enamorándome de Goku a cada instante.

Meto mis manos por debajo de las sabanas y recorro su pecho… ayy esto me va a matar… su abdomen es tan rígido y bien marcado, luego acaricio sus hombros gruesos que están fríos pues han estado descubiertos… no me resisto y los beso, pero se infiltran sus feromonas por mi nariz y ya no puedo contenerlo… al demonio si se despierta! Tomo su rostro con mis manos y me acerco a besarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, juego con mi lengua en sus labios, luego respiro su aroma por detrás del lóbulo de su oreja escapándoseme un suspiro… creo que esto lo hace despertar un poco. Mis manos están vueltas locas recorriendo cada rincón de su torso… pero Goku no ha despertado.

Me quedo quieta cuestionándome si sebo seguir ¿qué quiero conseguir? Me hago la tonta, pues lo sé perfectamente. Bajo mi mano siguiendo el camino de su abdomen, paso por sobre su ombligo, y un par de centímetros más abajo encuentro lo que quiero. Lo tomo con mi mano, está algo flácido, pero no es problema pues basta un par de caricias para que quede firme. Juego con mi mano poniéndola suavemente sobre sus rodillas y luego subo lentamente arrastrando mis dedos por su entre pierna hasta llegar "ahí". Luego acaricio con mi pulgar y mi dedo medio sus "rabanitos" como él les llama… noto que ya está todo en orden, ahora solo falta despertarlo para que me haga suya.

Susurro su nombre cerca de su cuello, con voz sensual _–Goku-… _pasa un momento, sigo besando su cuello y vuelvo a repetir su nombre _–oh Goku-…_ pero no lo logro.

No me rindo y envuelvo su pene con mi nano y comienzo a estimularlo, ahora mi lengua lame el lóbulo de su oreja y digo su nombre en tono de súplica _–Gokuu- _siempre con voz sensual, o al menos intentándolo.

Segundo intento fallido, no logro comprender ¿es que acaso su "cosa" no puede conectarse con su cerebro y despertarlo para la acción? Su cuerpo está listo, pero el!... el solo duerme. Maldición!

Me enfurezco y dejo todo lo que estoy haciendo.

Me giro derrotada dándole la espalda a Goku y otra vez miro el reloj decidida a dormir… 4:37am… mis pensamientos se bloquean y cierro mis ojos… esta vez estoy en blanco. Pasan algunos minutos y estoy entrando en un sueño profundo y esperado, siento la maravillosa sensación de conciliar el sueño estando tan trasnochada… al fin estoy cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, pero me despiertan unos brazos robustos que me rodean y acercan firmante hacia atrás. Estoy media dormida, no comprendo bien… mi espalda es cobijada por una piel caliente y mi cuello esta siento recorrido por algo húmedo… se siente tan bien.

Un movimiento brusco me despierta por completo. Comprendo que es Goku quien me acaricia con locura… -Milk- susurra excitado, yo correspondo a su llamado. Quiero besarlo con pasión, quiero que me haga suya, estoy volviéndome loca, quiero hacer el amor con el…

Miro el reloj por última vez…4.54am, y me entrego.


End file.
